Paraphilia
by weeb-overlord
Summary: I found a list of different types of paraphilia and decided to write one shots of our two favorite boys for all of them. This will be a long project that will be updated often. Requests are welcome!
1. Somnophilia

When Eren opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was blue. The room was bathed in a cool blue glow from the first morning light, the sun not even peaking above the horizon yet.

When Eren inhaled deeply, the second thing he noticed was the distinct smell of black tea leaves. The bittersweet scent aroused his senses as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

The third thing Eren noticed was a lack of warmth around him. He peaked over to his side to see a small bob of raven hair underneath the sheets and found himself smiling in adoration.

He reattached to the sleeping form and curled around Levi, latching himself onto his back with an arm thrown over his waist and the other propping his own head up. Burying his nose in the thick, black hair and reveling in the way the shaved undercut tickled his chin.

"Hey…"

Levi was unphased by his greeting, much to Eren's dismay. Eren wanted attention, he thrived off of Levi's attention. Eren grumbled to himself as he picked his brain for a way to wake up his lover without getting punched in the throat. His thoughts traveled to the night before, when Levi couldn't keep his hands and eyes off of him. Whether it was the way his hot breath traveled down his Captain's inner thighs, or the way his tongue traveled in the divot where hip meets thigh, or even when Levi's knees were thrown over Eren's shoulders as he buried his face between the Captain's legs, he definitely had Levi's full attention then.

In that moment Eren knew what he wanted to do.

His mouth latched to the nape of his lover's neck, tracing chaste kisses down his spine as the hand on his waist traveled up to a nipple. He heard a breath hitch in an otherwise steady pattern and smiled against the scarred skin. His hand traveled from Levi's nipple slowly down to his navel and couldn't control his giggle when he softly poked at the belly button there. He heard an unpleasant grumble from his Captain and decided that maybe he should move on from that particular activity for the time being. Instead of burying his hand in the coarse pubic hair a bit further down, he opted for traveling lower and trailing his fingers over the inside of the shorter man's thighs, eliciting an almost inaudible moan.

Encouraged by the sounds that were escaping Levi's lips, Eren breathed hot air on the back of his Captain's neck as his hand cupped the half hard cock under thin briefs. A soft hum traveled through Levi's parted lips eliciting a hum from Eren as well, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

The younger boy began the slow descent down his Captain's body, still groping his almost fully erect cock as he slid lower. Eren finally disappeared under the covers, turning Levi's body towards him slightly. Levi let out a vocal sigh, reaching his arm over to Eren's side of the bed only to feel heated sheets and an empty space where his lover had been seconds before.

Eren had somehow managed to situate Levi onto his back properly. He peaked from under the sheets to see Levi still asleep, but coming back to consciousness slowly. He observed as one of Levi's hands loosely tangled in his own hair as the other still searched for a warm body next to him. Eren never got over how dazzled he felt when gazing at his Captain.

Eren dropped the sheets over his head and began tonguing the older man's kneecap softly, his hands running up his thighs on either side. He smirked against the flesh when he felt a faint twitch under him and heard a groan from above. He ran his mouth lazily up the muscular thigh until his tongue met a sharp hip bone. He nipped at the protrusion, knowing full well that it was one of Levi's weak spots. This knowledge was only confirmed more when he pressed his thumbs over each hipbone and received a sharp thrust in the air and an even louder moan from his lover.

Hot breath was trailed down until it finally met the tip of Levi's now unbelievably hard erection. With hands still gripping hip bones, Eren flicked his tongue over the head lightly, and could almost feel Levi's hands beginning to head his way without even seeing them.

"Eren…"

Feeling validated at hearing his name, Eren took the head of Levi's cock into his waiting mouth.

A violent thrust and then, "Eren!"

A now very conscious Levi balled the sheets in his hand and ripped them away from both of their forms. Eren offered a cheeky smirk before trailing his tongue flat from the base to the tip, "How did you know it was me?"

Levi's eyes rolled at the obvious teasing, "I would recognize your mouth on my cock in any given situation brat."

Eren only hummed before taking Levi's cock into his mouth once more, pressing his tongue against the bottom. He felt a hand in his hair and glanced up to see Levi's head thrown back in pleasure. This would not do. Eren needed eye contact, affirmation from his Captain. He frowned in an almost comical fashion before taking the length as far down his throat as he could.

"Fuck, Eren…"

Levi's head snapped forward, their eyes meeting. Eren began bobbing his head in a steady pace, applying a fair amount of suction as he went. Only when the hand in his hair tightened did he let up and release Levi's cock with a lewd pop.

The older man's hand traveled to Eren's face, his thumb pressing against the pad of the boy's tongue as his other hand held his face steady by the hair.

"You like sucking my cock, baby?"

Eren's mouth enclosed the thumb as his eyes closed blissfully and gave a humming nod. Levi's mouth twitched into a smile and his thumb left that hot little mouth with a squelch. Eren felt heat in his groin as the thumb traveled over his chin and down the column of his neck.

"Touch yourself."

That was all Eren needed. He reached under himself and gasped softly at the heat radiating from his hardened cock. Levi carefully led the boy's face back down onto his own swollen dick.

His eyes never left Eren's as he watched his cock disappear between pink lips. He could see his lover's hand moving erratically, stroking his own aching cock in time with his head bobbing.

Levi began thrusting gently into Eren's hot cavern while leading his head down to meet his pace.

"Yeah baby, take my whole cock in that slut mouth. Such a good boy."

Eren's eyes rolled back a tad and he let those words wash over him. Only for him.

Levi felt his release coming soon. Knowing Eren, the brat had probably been ready to blow when he first woke up.

"You want my cum, baby? Want me to make a mess down your throat, hmm?"

Eren nodded around Levi's pulsing member, picking up both the pace of his bobbing and the pace of his hand on his own cock. Eren felt a rush coming and let out a loud, wanton moan around Levi's cock at the very idea of drinking his Captain's cum.

With the vibrations surrounding his cock, Levi began to buck up into the heat erratically.

"Look at me when I cum down your throat, slut."

Eren couldn't tear his eyes away if he tried. The only warning he received was the tightening of the hand in his hair and the sight of his Captain biting his own lip as liquid heat exploded from the tip of his dick down Eren's throat. Levi hissed between clenched teeth and let out a final yelp as the last of his seed was emptied into Eren, eyes still latched onto the boy's own. Eren was sure to make a show of swallowing all of Levi's heat and knew that Levi loved it.

Eren brought his head up with a sharp intake of air. Levi glanced down in his post orgasm haze to see Eren still stroking his now weeping and red cock and huffed.

"Come here, baby."

Levi carefully situated Eren to straddle his chest and began to pump his cock with one hand while the other held his jaw firmly as they kept eye contact. Eren's hands found purchase on his Captain's shoulders as he gently bucked into the touch. So good… Levi always made him feel so good.

"L-Levi… I'm close…"

"I know, baby, I know. You wanna cum for me?"

Eren's breath became more ragged as he whimpered a small 'yes' to his lover. Levi guided Eren's face close to his as they met for a chaste kiss before he pulled away, "Cum."

A simple order from his lover was all it took before Eren opened his mouth in silent screams as he bucked through his orgasm, Levi never looking away from his face shamelessly. Ribbons of white heat shot and landed on the older man's chest and hand. Eren let out a long winded moan of his Captain's name and a shuttering sigh as he finished.

"Such a good boy, so perfect, so good for me."

Levi's hand traveled to the back of Eren's head, burying in the hair there as his other hand left Eren's cock and wrapped it around his waist. Not caring about the mess they had made between them for once, he brought Eren's body flush against him and pressed their lips together. Their lips stayed together and moved gently against each other as their labored breaths calmed.


	2. Agoraphilia

"Shh!"

Eren shushed Levi sharply as his foot dangled out of his window, gently touching down onto the lip of the roof beneath. With one hand grasping the phone and the other balancing himself, he slowly made his way onto the roof from the second floor window.

"Don't shush me, brat."

"All of my neighbors are still up at this time of the night! I'm going to get caught and I'm going to go to jail and you're coming with me."

"Bullshit. You'll just have to be quiet won't you?"

"...I guess…"

Eren was in a pickle. One minute he was talking on the phone with Levi, telling him about his day and asking endless questions just to keep hearing his boyfriend's voice on the other side of the line, and the next he was now in a camera call with him and sneaking onto his roof to feed into Levi's weird ass kink.

Once his feet found purchase on his roof, he hoisted himself all the way out of the window. He flipped his camera from the front-facing lense to the lense that faced out, showing Levi his surroundings. His belly flopped in his stomach as he observed porch lights still lit, street lights glowing, the sun still lighting up the sky dimly as it set… So many people.

"This is so fucking hot…"

Eren glanced at Levi's face in the small screen with an unamused expression.

"Okay. I'm out here. Now what?"

"Sit to where your dumb ass won't fall off."

"You better be nice to me, or I can go back inside."

"You know what will happen if you do. You act like you have a choice, brat."

Eren frowned in jest and a playful smile graced his features, even if Levi couldn't see his face at that moment. He loved being told what to do, loved having his limits pushed. It worked, because Levi liked pushing them.

" _Go up to your roof and make yourself cum for me."_

" _What?!"_

" _You cum on your roof or you don't cum at all for two weeks. How does that sound?"  
_  
Eren's face heated at the thought of his boyfriend's commands. He wouldn't have it any other way.

He carefully grappled a hand onto the side of the house and slid down, seating himself with his knees bent and back against the house. He glanced down the slope of the roof. Eren would have been nervous had he not been climbing onto the roof since he was very small.

Levi adjusted his camera to point outwards as he walked out onto his small balcony connected to his apartment. He could see windows lit from other buildings, could hear a small conversation between a few people going on below him, ignorant of the situation on the 2nd floor balcony above them. A post light illuminated not only the sidewalk below, but the balcony as well. The risk of being caught stroking himself made him hot, made his dick hard as a rock.

"Eren, you better start touching yourself now because I don't know how long I'm going to last."

Eren glanced around himself once more and thanked the heavens that his neighborhood was heavily wooded with big ass trees. He began untying the drawstring of his loose sweatpants and shimmied them down his thighs with one hand. He palmed at his half hard erection. Maybe he needed to get a bit more into this.

"Why do you like this so much?"

"I like it because it's you doing it."

"Makes no sense."

"The thought that there is a risk of being caught when I do it is enough to drive me over the edge. The thought that there is a risk of you being caught because you want to do it for me is even better. I can hear your breath quicken, I bet your heart is beating out of your chest, I bet your stomach is flipping. You can feel it too."

Eren was appalled by how right his partner was when he paused his ministrations on himself to notice what his body was doing. He could see his chest physically thump if he held still, could feel the adrenaline rush through his veins and pool into his groin. His face heated up as he watched himself grow fully hard and gasped.

"Let me see."

Eren obeyed Levi without fault and tilted his camera down so his partner could see what he was doing to him. He began to languidly stroke himself as a huff escaped his lips. The camera caught the background of windows lit in the distance.

Levi let out a pleased hum when he saw that the adrenaline was wearing on Eren the same way it wore on him and he couldn't stop himself from taking out his own erection. The cool breeze hit him in just the right way as he began to stroke himself to match Eren's pace.

Eren's ears perked up at the sound of front doors opening and closing, cars starting or pulling up to their respective driveways. He began to realize that he wouldn't care even if he was caught, as long as they knew he belonged to Levi.

Eren quickened his pace, running his thumb over the weeping head. His head hit the wall behind him with a soft thump and he let out a gasp that was a bit too loud to be considered appropriate in public.

Levi smirked around his own words, "Shh… Use your inside voice, darling."

"Sh-Shut up, asshole!"

"Let me see your face."

Eren flipped his camera, finger slipping and missing the small icon a few times. He saw his face illuminated just barely in the setting autumn sun and looked away quickly, too embarrassed to even acknowledge how hot he felt in the moment.

Levi flipped his camera to his face once more as well, lips twitching at the corners when he saw exactly how wrecked his lover was. Bottom lip bitten, breath labored, pupils dilated. All for him and no one else, even though they were both surrounded by people.

Levi bit his lip to hush himself when his pace quickened, imagining Eren kneeled down in front of him on the balcony. Maybe next time.

"Babe, it's coming…"

Levi barely managed to strangle the words out of himself without groaning loud enough for the whole complex to hear.

"Me too… Oh God…"

Eren's words were breathy whispers and he bit back a cry as the band inside of him tightened unbearably. His Levi looked like he was in the same shape. Eren began to tremble as he quickened the pace of his stroking mercilessly, his hips rolling slightly with the motions and making a small ruckus on the surface of the roof. He could care less. He quickly flipped his camera to focus on his hand blurring over his cock.

Levi was close. So close he had to take his hand away from his cock entirely as he listened for any sign that his neighbors had heard anything. The sound of Eren whimpering on the other side of the call made his hand return to the base of his throbbing cock.

"L-Levi…Babe... I'm cumming…"

Eren wanted to scream it from the rooftops. Wanted to moan Levi's name to the horizon. Only a pained whisper came out instead.

A band snapped in Eren almost painfully and he took his hand away from his cock to bite his knuckles. He refused to let any sound pass through his lips as he climaxed, not even needing the friction of his hand anymore.

Levi watched Eren thrust into empty air as he came milky ribbons without even needing to stroke himself through it. Eren came at the very idea of stroking himself with Levi, and that had the older man jerking his hips erratically into his hand. He let out a violent, shuddering whisper of a curse as white heat erupted from the tip of his cock, a few droplets passing through the bars of the balcony and landing on the pavement beneath.

Levi propped himself up on the balcony bar with the hand that ripped away from his cock, basking in the afterglow of a very powerful orgasm.

He peered into the bright little screen in his hand and saw a very content look on his lover's face and smiled reassuringly.

"You are definitely getting it the next time I get my hands on you."

Eren giggled softly, face muscles relaxed and uncompromised.

Levi heard the soft conversation below him pause.

"Hey, did the weather say it was going to rain?"

Levi's eyes widened as he stifled a barking laugh as he retreated back into his apartment. Eren snorted loudly at the sight of his lover running away from the crime scene and felt warmth in the pit of his belly.


End file.
